


Let yourself fade into bliss

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: This is based off of a prompt: "Surprisingly Remus is more concerned with what the others think of him than anyone else. Roman tells him to let out all of his insecurities while he touches him and makes him forget."(Credit: SimplyleeZ)





	Let yourself fade into bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Its incest, I ship it.

Remus sat on the top bunk, rocking himself softly as his mind drifted over the events of the day. He drew blood from his thumb thinking about the conversation he had overheard.

Logan had been sitting in the living room, Virgil sitting across from him on a leather chair, and finally Patton on the other side of the couch, the main perpetrator of the conversation. "You know you're so lucky Logan." Patton had begun, oblivious to the Duke sitting in the kitchen. Logan had made a confused sound, barely looking up from his textbook." Remus can't effect you. I mean its awful what he does!" Patton squeaked dramatically. Virgil had nodded along, before adding his own dagger into the bizarre mans heart.

"Ya everyone thinks that. I kinda like him though, I mean he makes Deceit suffer." The anxious side chuckled, hardly noticing as Remus faded out to his room.

Now here he was, rocking and trying to calm down. He barely noticed when Roman came into the room. He barely heard him asking "are you ok?" Or "What's wrong?" He only realized he was there when the strong Princes hands were on his shoulders, shaking him free from his mind. 

"Bad day?" Roman asked softly, his strong hands brushing hair from his green brothers face. Remus nodded wildly, tears pouring from his eyeshadow clad eyes. "A-am I that awful?" He quickly wiped his eyes, burying his head in his twin. "No, why would you think that?" He quizzed but his twin was already far gone.

Princely slowly got an idea, he knew his brother was sex obsessed so maybe... just maybe, this could help. He carefully undressed him, taking time to remove his boyfriend's clothes. "W-wha... Wha you doin' ?" Remus looked up at him, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Shhhh," Roman purred kissing him sweetly," I promise to make you feel better." He moved his hand over his brother's cock, waiting for a signal to go or stop. After a swift nod, he wrapped his hand around the head of the cock.

The Duke shivered with excitement, watching the hand around his cock. Slowly, very slowly, he was pumped. He let out soft mewls, craving the touch of his other half. "You're amazing." Roman whispered into his ear, slowly speeding up. "N-no I'm not." Remus protests, hands balling up. 

Roman slowed back down, sucking his pale neck. "Yes you are Remus.I mean you help us." He left a hickey, nibbling up his neck."You help me come up with some of the best ideas." He sped his pumping back up, this time free of protests. With a grin, the prince continued to pump him, muttering compliments and reassances into his ear. 

He continued his soft treatment until he had brought Remus to realise, bringing joyful and pleasure filled tears to his eyes." I love you!" Remus squeaked out, burying himself into Roman. Roman gave out a chuckle, glad he could free his brother from his toxic mind. "I love you too." Roman purred, conjuring a brush to calm his brothers hair. "You shouldn't let them get to you Rem. You're too you for them to understand."


End file.
